Semiconductor device fabrication is a process used to produce integrated circuits (ICs) that are present in electrical and/or electronic devices. The fabrication process may include multiple sequences of photolithographic and/or chemical processing steps during which electronic circuits may be gradually generated on a wafer of semiconducting material (e.g., Silicon). After the fabrication process is completed, various types of tests may be performed to determine that the electronic circuits fabricated on the wafer meet the designed performance (e.g., electrical properties). Manufacturing and/or production testing may become more important and complex as semiconductor devices become more compact in size and/or more advanced in functionality. As such, manufacturing and/or production test time may also increase, and thus the cost of testing may become a significant factor in manufacturing costs.